It's Only Forever, Not Long At All
by Destined Darkness
Summary: He thinks that maybe this time will be the one, he thinks that maybe she'll say yes, that maybe he won't feel his world crashing down around him, thinks that maybe they won't fall through time to wake up only to go through it all again. He thinks that maybe the curse ends here tonight.


Okay, my brain is a mess, I'm sick and so my brain is running wild. But that's not the point.

Jareth apparently decided I hadn't done anything for the Labyrinth fandom in a while and made me write this. Honestly, I was reading fics for the Avengers and Stargate fandoms when this idea hit... Bloody Goblin Kings.

* * *

He thinks that maybe this time will be the one, he thinks that maybe she'll say yes, that maybe he won't feel his world crashing down around him, thinks that maybe they won't fall through time to wake up only to go through it all again. He thinks that maybe the curse ends here tonight.

He hates how things go for them, how they seem to have always gone, but it's not so, there was a time, before the Labyrinth, before the castle beyond the Goblin City, before the Goblin King, before the princess and her brother. There was a time when there was just Jareth and Sarah and their immortal love, but that was before the witch, before the gemstone, before the curse, before the Underground forgot and the goblins were born.

He hates that she doesn't know who he is, hates that she can't remember him, can't remember the green and gold and silver ring she used to wear upon her finger, hates that she can't remember the little hut they used to have in the forest, hates that she can't remember the feel of his hand in hers. He hates that he can look into her eyes and know that she doesn't remember him.

And so he hopes tonight, as he always hopes, that this is the last time, that they won't ever have to do this again, hopes that she'll fall for him as he always has for her, hopes that she'll say yes and that he will never again have to appear before her as the villain of the story, hopes that she'll say yes and she'll remember that she loves him and that they're happy together and that he has never stopped loving her. He hopes that he won't have to go through this all over again, have his heart torn out again. He hopes he won't have to wait for her to catch up to him again.

But then she's saying the words and he falls and he doesn't understand. She struggles to remember the words because they're wrong, because they're not what she truly desires. She struggles to remember the words because she remembers different words, words that she hasn't said in thousands of years, words that replay in his mind over and over and over again, words he has longed to hear since that fateful night. She struggles to remember the words because she was never meant to say them, but she has, countless times, without fail and, without fail, they fall.

He refuses to believe that their destiny is that they are to forever remain apart. He refuses to believe because she hesitates, because she always struggles to find the words, the wrong words. He refuses to believe because over and over and over again she wishes her brother away and he appears before her and she takes the thirteen hours, she never takes the crystal, the gemstone he tells her contains her dreams. She never takes the crystal, the very same crystal that started this mess. He refuses to believe because over and over and over again the book falls into her grasp and she reads it and she wishes. He refuses to believe because in all the years they've been apart, she doesn't remember him, but she keeps on coming back and so he will continue to believe, because he can't afford to lose her any more than he already has.

And maybe, he thinks, maybe one day she will remember the correct words, maybe one day she'll remember that she's married to a perfect man named Jareth and that they have a hut in a forest and that one day they took a walk through a cave and she touched a beautiful crystal and she wished upon it and a witch came and cursed them. Maybe one day she'll remember she's lived for thousands of years and fallen for the same man without fail as he has fallen for her. Maybe one day she'll look into his eyes, knock the crystal from his hands and she'll say 'I remember and I dream of nothing more than being with you.' Maybe one day the Underground will remember Jareth and Sarah and their undying love.


End file.
